Harry Potter and the Lycanthrope's Daughter
by Lisbeth Lou Who
Summary: "I can no longer take care of her. Please find a family who can." Remus gave up his daughter, Hermione, after his wife's murder. Twelve years later, he accepts the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position, with hopes of integrating himself back into her life. HHr NL
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, anything not recognized from the books or movies belongs to me.**

* * *

**August 16, 1981**

The days after the full moon were always tough on Remus John Lupin, even though he had experienced it for almost seventeen years. The terrible ache from his joints and muscles expanding, the cuts and scratches he would inflict on himself, because he wanted to go bite someone. He laid down in the small shack he built for his transformations. He built it quite a distance from his home, to not endanger his family. He had idly wondered, if he would recognize his family in wolf form, but would not chance it. Without Lily being able to brew the Wolfsbane potion and the Marauders to go with him on transformation nights, he wanted to be as far away as possible.

He thought back to only months before, where his transformations were a lot easier. Sirius, one who he had come to love like a brother, had come to distrust him, which prompted the Order, Peter, James and Lily to distrust him as well. It was heartbreaking to both he and Elena, who had to move away since their friends became estranged from them. It was also heartbreaking to Hermione, who had to be taken away from her best friend, and the Potter's son, Harry.

Born about ten months apart, those two were inseparable from Harry's birth. Lily and James adored Hermione, while she held nothing but love for them. Harry, however, he was everything to Hermione, the feeling being mutual to the ebony haired boy.

They had all met at Hogwarts. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were the Marauders, the best of friends. Lily was the girl James had pined over ever since first year. Elena Watson was a year younger than them, and a Hufflepuff. Remus and Elena had gotten close through both being prefects, and fell in love during his sixth year. Elena, being a compassionate and loyal witch, did not care that Remus was a werewolf, unlike her parents.

They weren't exactly supremacists, but they were a pure-blood loving family that had disowned Elena when they found that their daughter's fiancé was not only a half-blood, but a _'magical beast'_ as well. They had argued that any child they bared would be a 'monster' which was the straw that broke the camel's back, as the muggles say. Elena's father had formally disinherited Elena, taking away the last name of Watson. It was no consequence to her, as she was ready to take the last name of Lupin.

The duo had married right after Elena graduated at Potter Manor, getting pregnant shortly after, and then Hermione made three. The Potters, Sirius, and Peter were head over heels with the girl from the start.

After the estrangement, the trio moved farther away to Kent, where they found a small cottage in the woods. Elena had to become a breadwinner, working at a small muggle bookstore, while he was unable to find work with being a werewolf. Most employers take one look at that in the Ministry records and immediately write him off as savage and unreliable. He was able to live off of help from James, before Sirius thought that he turned to an enemy.

Nonetheless, Elena, and their daughter Hermione all lived comfortable. They showered their daughter with love and affection. Remus, of course, had felt guilty that he couldn't provide better for his wife and daughter, no matter how many times Elena firmly shushed him. Remus had to admit, he liked being the stay at home dad with his Hermione, who he affectionately called 'Pup', since she _was_ his pup. Seclusion from everyone, including the war, helped bring the family closer together. It seemed that as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

Remus pulled himself off the ground and the clothes on that he left out and painfully made his way back to the small cottage he shared with his wife and daughter. Thinking about going back to the happy home put a smile on his face and he sped up his strides, ignoring the pain in his legs. The smiles on Elena and Hermione's faces were the remedy to his aching limbs. After transformation days, he would walk back to the house where Elena would treat the lesions on his face. He would then spend the day with Hermione while Elena was at work, which always cheered him up.

As he got closer to the cottage, he smelled some foreign scents around the area and frowned. No one ever came out this far into the woods, which was the reason they got the house. A low growl emulated from his chest, his instincts lupine in his human form. He started running toward the cottage, a deeper growl escaping his chest when he saw that the front door was wide open, the wood smashed as if someone put a _reductor_ through it. Remus' heart sank into his stomach with dread and he feared the worst, taking his wand from his pocket and sprinting inside the house.

"Elena! Hermione!"

His heart clenched in relief when he heard the crying of his daughter, she was alive. He sprinted toward her room, only to stop up short in the hallway there were two men on the floor, Death Eaters, he saw when he moved the sleeves of their distinct black robes. Their forearms carried the despicable Dark Mark. They were both dead, most definitely a painful one from the blasted holes in their head -_ reductors_, he reckoned. He then tensed up as he looked further down the hallway. A choked sob escaped his throat as he saw the body of his wife.

"Elena," he choked out as he ran toward her, rolling her over from her face down position. Her once beautiful face was pale and cold, her brown eyes staring lifelessly to the ceiling. He always mused that Hermione had gotten her looks and wild hair from her mother, only getting his fair skin and light brown hair from him. He picked up her cold body and cradled it to his chest, a wail escaping his throat while the tears fell without stopping.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

He glanced up to Hermione's room, gently laying his wife down and closing her eyes. He then stumbled to his daughter's room, another sob escaping his throat when he saw her unharmed.

Hermione saw her father and reached out her tiny hands to him. He nearly sprinted over o her and picked her up, cradling his daughter to him, kissing her head in relief. She was alive, she was okay. "Daddy!"

"Shh...it's okay, pup. Daddy's got you, daddy's got you." Remus murmured to his sobbing daughter, trying to calm her down. Hermione's tiny hands were clinging to her daddy, her body shaking with sobs as she couldn't calm down. She had no idea where her mummy was, and her daddy looked so sad.

Remus was in a quandary with what to do next, so he just sat on the floor of Hermione's room, and clung to his daughter as he wept.

**-oOo-**

Every step he made was like his feet were made of heavy stone. It took so much effort to walk, holding a sleeping Hermione close to him. He cast a small sleeping charm on her so that she would sleep through this. He couldn't have her awake, looking at him with those brown eyes of hers, and leave her. It would be impossible and quite selfish of him.

Hermione had eventually settled down enough to sleep, at which point Remus buried his wife and their backyard. He then sat and watched Hermione sleep as he went through his options. The fact of the matter was, Remus couldn't keep Hermione. He couldn't care for her like a real parent should. Oh, there was no one who could ever doubt that Remus loved Hermione more than anything, so he loved her enough to let her go.

A muggle orphanage was his idea. He knew that she would be adopted quickly. As terrible as it sounds people are always looking for the younger kids. She was not even two years old, and was a beautiful little girl. What wasn't there to like?

_Family._

The word twisted Remus' heart, as he had a family, a wonderful one, not even a week before. As selfish as it was, the thought of Hermione calling someone else 'daddy' was like a stab in his chest. The thought of her calling another woman 'mummy' was even worse. In his opinion, no other woman could ever compete with Elena.

However, he had to keep reminding himself that it was for the better. She would be so much better off without a father having a 'furry little problem', without the war that will hopefully be over by the time she was eleven and going to Hogwarts. She deserved a normal childhood and she would get it...with another family.

He slunk into the darkness, right up to the large house acting as an orphanage. It was quite late and the children were asleep from the sounds of it. He transfigured a basket on the porch and took the note out of his pocket, looking down at his scratchy scrawl.

_I can no longer take care of her. Please find a family who can. Her name is Hermione._

Remus placed the note on top of Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully. "I'm so sorry, Pup. It's for the better."

With a last kiss to her forehead, "I love you, Hermione. I will always love you," he stood up an knocked on the door of the orphanage, before slinking into the shadows and out of sight where he waited. He was going to make sure Hermione got in safely. Thankfully, it only took a couple of seconds for someone to answer and he watched as the door opened and a red-headed woman looked around for the person who knocked, only to gasp when she saw a bundle on the ground.

"Oh, dearie. Where did you come from," the woman picked Hermione up out of the basket and Remus clenched his jaw, the tears fell freely down his cheeks.

"Goodbye, Pup." Remus whispered to the wind, before he turned and walked down the street and apparated away...away from his daughter.

_Just because it's for the better, doesn't make it hurt any less._

**-oOo-**

**Septemer 18, 1990**  
**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

"Ah, here it is."

Albus Dumbledore picked up the letter that would be sent out the next day. She was the first letter being sent out for the new class, Hermione Lupin. Albus smiled fondly as he remembered Remus Lupin. A smart boy, who had some unfortunate things happen to him. The Marauders were always his favorite students, hard-working and loyal boys.

"Albus," he glanced over to his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. "I think we should erase the last name. From what I've seen of Hermione, she only goes by her first name and doesn't know her last name. I don't think peaking her curiosity with her name would be wise. _He_ obviously wants to stay away, to protect her."

It was a very unselfish thing that Remus did for Hermione, and it took a lot of Gryffindor courage to do it. After James and Lily's death, Albus had tried to find Remus, only to come up with nothing. An accidental magic alert at the Ministry had traced it to a small orphanage where Hermione Lupin was. Albus decided to see for himsel and could immediately pick Hermione out, by her wild hair and brown eyes that she inherited from Elena. Relieved that they had found Hermione Lupin, he had Professor McGonagall keep tabs on her, dismayed to find that the muggles who fostered her were scared of her accidental magic.

"You are right," Albus sighed and took off his glasses, wearily rubbing his eyes. "Do you know where Remus is?"

Minerva shook her head with a saddened expression cracking face, "He essentially disappeared after Elena's murder."

Elena and Remus had been two of Minerva's favorite students. Remus was very shy and soft-spoken, but worked hard in her class and was quite good at Transfiguration. Even though Elena Watson wasn't in her House, she adored the girl for loyalty toward her friends. Whenever a student was getting picked on, no matter what House they were in, she tried to defend them and fix it. It also wasn't a matter of a male or female bully, she always tried to step in.

It was one of those times that Minerva had gotten a look at the protective side of Remus Lupin and the Marauders. In their sixth year, two fifth year Slytherin's were picking on some younger Ravenclaw's when Elena stepped in, only to get a couple of stinging hexes right to her face. It swelled up her face terribly, leaving scorching marks on it. It was also incredible painful from the sounds of her crying out.

The two laughing fifth years didn't plan on an angry Remus Lupin coming to his girlfriend's defense. It took James, Sirius, _and_ Peter to pull Remus off of the two foolish and badly beaten Slytherin students after the justified punishment Remus inflicted on them. The only thing that got through to Remus was Lily calling for help in taking Elena to the hospital wing.

"You're right," murmured Albus, pulling Minerva out of her memory. With a wave of his hand, the last name of Lupin was erased from the letter.

**Khimki Forest, Moscow**

The only light in the small shack was the charmed candlelight on the handmade desk. Everything in the shack was handmade by him, since he had the time to do it. All he had was time.

A shot of firewhiskey went down his throat. He coughed at the burn, but relished the warmth that appeared after. It was the only kind of warmth he felt anymore. He glanced down to his watch.

_Midnight, September 19._

It taunted him, the date. It was the day he always hit the firewhiskey a little too hard, just to try to forget. It was futile, as how could he ever forget what was the greatest day of his life, next to marrying his late wife.

Elena was amazing during labor, so calm and collected. Remus felt like he was going to combust with excitement and nerves and fear. He had been nervous all month of September as he didn't want Elena to go into labor on a night of the full moon. He was thankful when the sixth came and went, and Elena was still pregnant. He was scared about becoming a dad, but desperately wanted to meet his 'Pup' as he had been affectionately calling the little one.

_After the healer had told him that it was a girl, Remus almost passed out from excitement. After he heard her first cry, h almost wept with joy. When he had gotten his first look at her, it was love at first sight. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen was his wife holding their daughter, glowing with happiness. Lily, who had been on Elena's other side during labor, came over and hugged Remus tightly, whispering congratulations._

_After he got his turn to hold her, he ran down the hallway toward the waiting room, where the Marauders were waiting impatiently. James was pacing back and forth, Peter was sitting on a chair and reading, Sirius was flirting with some of the pretty ladies at the front desk._

_"It's a girl!" Moony yelled as he burst through the door, startling the whole waiting room._

_Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot all turned at Moony's exclamation and enveloped the beaming dad in an embrace. Remus felt on top of the world as he embraced his family, remembering the little of face of his daughter looking at him. Lily was still with Elena, gushing over her newborn god-daughter. _

_"She's so beautiful," said Remus as they walked down the hallway toward Elena's room. With a little sweetness from Sirius toward the female healer, they were all able to stay in Elena's room with the baby._

_"Way to go, Moony! She's a beaut!" Sirius said, slapping the new dad on the back, "Uncle Padfoot's gonna have to scare the little shits that are gonna try to date her."_

_"Sirius!" Lily and Elena whisper-yelled, to not disturb the newborn baby. Lily smacked Padfoot on the back of his head for his crude language, James wrapping Lily in his embrace while chuckling at his 'wounded' friend._

_"Elena, what's her name?"_

_"Hermione Jean Lupin."_

Remus raised his glass to nothing, a bittersweet smile crossing his lips.

"Happy birthday, Pup."

Remus winced as the firewhiskey burned his throat on the way down.

**St. Nicholas' Orphanage**  
**Maidstone, Kent**

"Hermione, you've gotten a letter."

The girl in question glanced over to the matron of St. Nicholas' Orphanage, Miss Abbey, standing in the doorway of her room. Miss Abbey was a fairly pretty woman, with flaming red hair and a finely sculpted pale face. She was only in her early thirties, but the stress of dealing with children had caused premature age-lines on her face.

The brown-haired girl took the letter from Miss Abbey's outstretched hand with a frown, as she had never received a letter before. She saw that it was even addressed to her and not a mistake.

_**Miss Hermione **_

_**St. Nicholas' Orphanage**_

_**Maidstone, Kent**_

Frowning, she tore open the wax seal and two pieces of old-fashioned parchment came out. She picked up the first one and her frown only deepened with every word.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_Witchcraft and Wizardry? There's got to be a mistake, _Hermione thought as she glanced at the second page of the letter. It was just a list of what Hermione should bring to 'Hogwarts'.

_Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, a wand, a cauldron..._

"What a joke," muttered Hermione as she refused to read the rest of it, throwing the papers on the small desk in her room. She then grabbed the book she was reading and sat on her bed, though she was still curious to why those people would play a joke on her like that.

_Maybe it was Tommy from the Henderson's house, _she mused.

When Hermione was five, she was staying at a foster home. A boy named Tommy was from another orphanage and he liked to bully Hemione and the other younger kids. Hermione was reading a book and he took it from her, ripping it up into pieces. Books were important to Hermione, because they were companions when everyone else had given up on her. They thought she was weird and constantly made fun of her.

She remembered feeling so angry and upset that Tommy just savagely ripped apart the book. Suddenly, Tommy flew backwards like he was pushed and the book fell to the ground. When Hermione glanced down to the book, it was completely repaired, like it hadn't been ripped in the first place.

Tommy started screaming that Hermione pushed him without her hands and called her some mean names, until the Henderson's realized that the two were troublesome and sent them back to their orphanages.

_Some people just don't have anything better to do, _Hermione thought with a sigh.

Other strange happenings have happened as well, which earned Hermione some teasing from the other children. One time, one of the mean older children placed the book Hermione was reading high on a shelf, out of reach to the tiny girl. It suddenly fell to the ground after she had tried to figure out how to get it. At the time, she just thought that it wasn't securely on the shelf. Another time, two of the girls cut Hermione's hair in her sleep. Hermione was so horrified at her short hair and saw the culprits laughing, their hair suddenly turned green. The hair had grown back to its original length the next day.

Maybe she really was weird like they said.

**-oOo-**

It was a couple of days later that Hermione got a visitor. Miss Abbey had told Hermione to wait in the dining room, when a tall, severe looking woman walked into the dining room. She was dressed in nice emerald-green robes, her hair pulled back into a knot on her head. She stopped and studied Hermione, almost smiling when she could see both Remus and Elena in Hermione.

She had Elena's wild, curly, and slightly bushy hair that didn't seem to cooperate. She also had Elena's delicate features and big brown eyes. The skin and hair were all Remus, along with the shy nature Hermione seemed to have. It was like looking into the past, and Minerva realized that if she felt like this now, how was she going to feel when she saw Harry.

"Hello," greeted Hermione in a polite voice.

"Hello, Hermione. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," she introduced herself and Hermione's ears instantly pricked at the name. She remembered reading it from the letter from that school named Hogwarts, "I am Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I remember from the letter. It's real?" Hermione asked the last part in a low voice and Professor McGonagall's lips twitched slightly. She placed her bag on the table and took a seat next to the girl.

"Very much so."

"I'm not just weird like the others say?"

"No, no. You are not 'weird', Hermione. Quite the opposite. You are very special."

"Could you show me that this isn't just a trick?"

Hermione was confused when the Professor took a stick out of her bag, though she remembered that it was probably her 'wand', which was written under the required supplies. Hermione almost squealed when, with a waving of the wand, the Professor's bag had turned into a bunny rabbit. It hopped all over the table and in front of Hermione, who tentatively reached out, looking for Professor McGonagall's approval. When she got a nod, she touched the rabbit, marveling in how soft and warm it was.

"It's so real," whispered Hermione as she continued to pet the squeaking bunny. With another wave, the rabbit was back into a bag and Hermione turned back to the Professor, "What is the school like?"

Professor McGonagall told Hermione all about Hogwarts, the classes, the Houses. She found the orphan to be quite precocious and reserved.

"I don't know how to get the materials on the letter. I don't even have the money to get them," said Hermione.

"You don't have to worry about that. The school has a fund for students like you. I will take you to get your supplies. Why don't you go get your coat on," Minerva suggested to the girl, who ran upstairs and grabbed her light jacket, throwing it on. She wasn't surprised when the kids she passed didn't pay her any mind, as it was better than them making fun of her. When she came back into the dining room she realized that she didn't know how or where she was going to get supplies, as she didn't see a car outside.

"Professor, how will we get there?"

"We'll be travelling by Floo, Hermione."

Hermione frowned, "Flew? Like_ flying_?"

Minerva's lips twitched into a small grin and she shook her head, "No, not flying. The Floo Network is a mode of transportation for witches and wizards. Come, I'll show you."

She ushered Hermione over to the small fireplace in the dining room and took out her wand and waved it, the fireplace expanding. It wasn't as big of a shock as the bag into a bunny, but it was still amazing to young witch.

Hermione whipped her head around, making sure that the matron didn't see. "What about Miss Abbey? Are they going to see? Wouldn't that be against the rules, or something?"

"No, she will not see us. I cast a notice-me-not spell and she already knows that I'm taking you shopping for your supplies." Minerva assured the girl, who nodded her acceptance. Minerva then reached into her bag and opened a little tin, taking out some Floo powder and giving a handful of it to Hermione, who looked at it inquisitively. "Now, you're going to step into the fireplace, say 'Diagon Alley' and throw down the powder. Make sure you pronounce it carefully. Understand?"

"Diagon Alley," muttered Hermione to herself, practicing. "Yes, Professor."

"I'll go first and you watch what I do," said Minerva, the younger nodding her head.

Hermione's eyes widened as Professor McGonagall disappeared into green flames.

**-oOo-**

Hermione walked down the street, wide-eyed. She took in the magnificence that was Diagon Alley, the streets bustling with people. They recognized the Professor and politely said their greetings, the Scot returning them while leading Hermione around.

"You are lucky that your birthday is in September. You miss the rush of students buying their supplies." Minerva said, glancing at the awe-struck girl. She remembered Lily Potter having the exact same expression on her face when she took her to Diagon Alley to buy supplies.

They had already made their trips to Amanuensis Quills, Madam Malkin's for Hermione's robes, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, everything already in the trunk that Hermione had gotten. She was saving Flourish and Blott's for last, knowing that it was going to be the longest location.

Professor McGonahall had everything put onto the 'Hogwarts account', which was for students who had no means of paying for their supplies, like Hermione or students who have low income homes. They also offer 'discounts' to parents with multiple students in Hogwarts, like the Weasely's.

Finally they had arrived at a wand shop called Ollivander's, Hermione gazing at, what looked like, thousands and thousands of boxes of wands. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see an older man with silver hair and pale blue eyes walking toward them.

"Hello, Garrick. Hermione needs a wand," Minerva greeted the old wandmaker, who glanced down to the daughter of Remus and Elena Lupin.

"Ah, Hermione L-" Garrick cut himself off at Professor McGonagall's small shake of her head and stern look. It's been said that Minerva's McGonagall's glare could be deadlier than a basilisk's stare, and Garrick didn't want to find that out. Whatever reason they wanted to cover up Hermione's identity was their business.

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione." Garrick recovered, thankful that the girl was too struck by the boxes and boxes of wands to notice his almost mistake.

It took about twenty-seven wands, before Hermione finally felt the sensation of completeness when she felt the one. It was like it was meant to be with her the whole time, and she had finally felt whole.

"Eleven inch, vine, dragon heartstring." Garrick told Hermione. She couldn't stop staring at the wand - _her_ wand, feeling that it was real.

_Magic was real._

Just this morning, she was thinking that she was just weird and strange, but she was a witch. She could perform magic, and she was going to go to a school for others like her. She was going to make friends, because they would understand. She was completely overjoyed with everything, she turned to see Professor McGonagall watching her with a small smile. She was the woman who made it possible. All she could say was, "Thank you, Professor."

The stoic Scot heard the emotion clear as day in the child's voice and had to choke back the lump building in her own throat, "You are welcome, Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Note: This story came from two things - 1. I read another 'Hermione is Lupin's daughter' story and enjoyed it immensely (All For You by hermoine snape) and, like many others fans of Harry Potter fan fiction, decided to put my own spin on the story. 2. I was thinking about Hermione's personality (her bossy attitude) and was a little confused. Generally, I figured that being picked on and only having books as friends would make someone an introvert - like myself - and wondered where the bossy attitude came from. **

**I'm not questioning JK because she had admitted that she is like Hermione, but I just want to take her another way because I feel as though Hermione is very one-dimensional in some of the stories I've read. I want to try to develop her a little differently, so she'll be a little OOC. Now, I'm not going from A-Z, and I'll try to keep her as similar as I can. I'm also going to deter from canon, since re-reading the same story gets boring after a while.**

**Sorry for the long author's note and I hope that made sense.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll give you a warning beforehand on this story. For any Ron fans, he won't be a part of the Golden Trio, or a big part of this story. I'm sorry, but I don't think that he brings anything to the table except comic relief. I found Neville to be a better friend, for any Neville fans. I WON'T be bashing Ron or any other Weasely for that matter, he just won't be prominent in this story, though he will still have a place. Just a heads up if you would like to stop reading because this fan fic isn't for you. Thank you.**

**This is basically all a long summary of part of Year 1, though events have changed. The same will happen in the next chapter, which will wrap up Year 1 and 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She had barely slept a wink.

It was September 1st, 1991, and Hermione's first day at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall would stop by at ten to take Hermione to the station. To her delight, Professor McGonagall had even let her get a couple of other books on the First Wizarding War, important witches and wizards, and most importantly, Hogwarts, A History. She read the book cover to cover about four times in the last year, wanting to know the inside and out of the school she was attending. It was basically an essential for muggle-born students to know what they'll expect.

When eight am came, she hopped up out of her bed and to the bathroom. She went through her morning routine, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, getting dressed. She was all done by nine, and used that time to make sure she had everything in her trunk. All her books, clothes, and personal items were packed away in their right compartments, while her uniform was neatly folded on top of everything, since she would be changing on the train.

Soon enough, ten o'clock on the dot, Professor McGonagall showed up to take her to the station. They Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron since it was close to King's Cross, with Hermione's shrunken trunk in Professor McGonagall's bag.

Hermione was skeptical about the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, scared to run through the metal ticket box diving Platorm's 9/10. The guard at the box smiled at the two, before they ran right into the box and to her surprise, didn't painfully crash into it. It seemed to take them to another world, where Hermione got her first glimpse of the Hogwarts' Express.

It was incredible, all of these witches and wizards saying goodbye to their parents and boarding the express, the excitement was palpable in the air. They arrived at the entrance to the train, where Professor McGonagall turned to the girl she had grown to care for. It was almost like seeing her own child off to Hogwarts.

"I will see you at the school," Professor McGonagall told the young girl who nodded her head, staring with wonder at everything. She then remembered something and opened her bag, taking out her coin purse. She handed a couple of coins to Hermione, "Get something off the trolley if you're hungry."

Hermione stared at the two coins in her hand, before glancing up to the woman who had done more for her than anyone else had in her life. "Thank you, Professor."

"Up you go," Professor McGonagall helped the girl onto the train and the young witch gave a last wave, a small smile curving on the Scot's lips.

**-oOo-**

Harry Potter was excited and nervous.

He had arrived early at the station, thanks to his aunt and uncle dropping him off. Though, their cackles when he told them he had to get to Platform 9 3/4 still rang in his ears, threatening to give him a headache.

He had tried to find the Platform and was bordering panic as he realized there was no 9 3/4, until he saw some other children who were pushing carts like him. He watched as they ran right into the ticket booth between Platforms nine and ten, disappearing and realized that they must be on their way to Hogwarts to. Bucking up all his courage, he followed their lead, the fear of running right into the wall prominent in his mind.

His jaw dropped as he crossed through and saw the express. It was quite impressive, and he watched as witches and wizards bustled around to get onto the large train.

He, thankfully, found an empty compartment and settled in. Hedwig seemed to be napping peacefully and Harry was jealous she was able to just relax, while it felt like albatross fluttering in his stomach as he watched all the children board the express.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned his head to see a girl his age standing in the doorway. Her brown hair was kind of bushy and wild, and she had chocolate-brown eyes. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

She seemed quite nice, though somewhat flustered. Harry would have preferred being alone the entire trip, but he realized that he couldn't hog an entire compartment to himself.

"Not at all," he said, moving his stuff over from the seat so she would have room. She sighed, in what he could hear as relief, and gave him a smalls smile. She dragged in her own trunk and setting it next to Harry's.

"Thank you. I've been getting dirty looks every time I tried to ask. Even weirder was when a couple asked about my blood status, and I had no idea what they meant. Do you? I mean, do they mean A, AB, O...I don't know, I read about it in a book before and I don't think the different blood types can affect some...I'm sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Harry, who was watching the girl with amusement and slight awe that she was able to talk without a breath, smiled at the now blushing girl as she fidgeted her hands in her lap. He softly told her, "It's okay, I'm nervous too."

She looked up with a small smile and offered her hand, "I'm Hermione...Granger."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said while taking her offered hand and watching her chocolate orbs widen.

"Oh, wow," she said, her voice slightly awed. "I've...I've read about you in some books," she muttered the last part, not believing that the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior she had been reading about, was the boy sitting across from her. She did the math and was a little excited that he would be in her grade at school, a secret desire that maybe she would meet him.

Harry frowned in confusion. There were books about him? "Really?"

"Oh, you...you didn't know? Here," Hermione opened up her trunk and searched for a bit, before pulling out a book about the First Wizarding War. It recounted the events that happened on October 31, 1981, the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry surviving the Killing Curse, and then his disappearance all together, which proclaimed the end of the war.

From the reception he received at the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, Harry understood that he was relatively famous in the wizarding world, but Hagrid was very vague in his information. Harry sat enthralled while he read a section dedicated to him, his parents, and 'You-Know-Who' that Hagrid told him about, Voldemort.

"There's a couple of other books with information about you inside, but that one is the most extensive," said Hermione, watching as Harry seemed confused. Shouldn't he know all about this if he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?

"I...I didn't know," said Harry, closing the book and handing it back to Hermione. Most of the information seemed to glorify him a little, when in reality, he was just...Harry. At the bushy haired witch's inquisitive look, he decided to elaborate. "I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They're, uh, muggles is the word Hagrid used. I didn't even know magic existed a couple of months ago."

"Me neither. Not until I got my letter last September, and even then, I had my doubts. I only truly believed when Professor McGonagall came to...my home." Harry frowned as she said the last part like she was unsure, but he didn't question it. "Do you know what House you would like to be put into?"

"House?"

"There's four Houses that you can be sorted into: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I think that you are sorted based on your character traits: Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise, Slytherin for the cunning. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry frowned, "Oh. Well, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Ravenclaw seems nice as they care about their studies, so it might be there. Do you know that your mother and father were in Gryffindor?"

"Really?"

"I assume that House is catching your fancy now," said Hermione with a small laugh at the excited look on his face. He caught her eye and gave a small sheepish smile, before Hermione caught sight of Harry's owl, Hedwig, who was now waking up from the noise. She stretched her wings a bit and looked at the new arrival with her large amber eyes.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped and looked at the snowy owl with wonder, "She's beautiful-oh, sorry, is it a she?"

Harry smiled broadly, very proud of Hedwig. She had gotten a lot of attention, since she was very beautiful like Hermione said. "Yes, her name is Hedwig."

"Hello, Hedwig," Hermione said, getting a soft hoot in return which made both children giggle.

"I think she liked the compliment," said Harry with a smile, which Hermione returned. They watched as the train departed from the station and spent most of the journey talking, only stopping to get some things from the trolley. Harry noticed how Hermione would deflect questions about her home life, while he would only give her the bare bones. He learned that some things were better left unsaid and some things weren't other people's business, so he didn't pry. She must have known the same thing, because nor did she.

"Harry, did you know that your glasses are broken?"

"Yeah," he said, taking them off and looking at them dejectedly. "I can't get them fixed."

"Would you mind if I tried to fix them? I read in one of our books about repairing things," Hermione offered. His aunt had gotten his glasses out of a bin at the drug store, grudgingly, of course, so he would stop 'complaining'. Before he got them, he couldn't see where he was going in the house and would trip, breaking things. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the glasses. Dudley had broken them in his last game of 'Harry Hunting' and he had gotten some tape to salvage them.

"Sure," he said and took them off, handing them to Hermione. He watched with blurry vision as Hermione tapped the glasses with her wand.

"_Oculus Reparo!_"

To his astonishment, when she handed them back to him, the tape was gone and the pieces were mended together. He placed them back on his face and saw Hermione's accomplished and smiling face, "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome. I know that it's against the rules, but I have practiced some of the spells in _Standard Book of Spells_. Professor McGonagall said that it was alright."

Harry was about to reply, when the door to the compartment opened. A slightly chubby boy with brown hair stood in the doorway looking out of breath and frantic. "Sorry, have you seen a toad?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a brief look before shaking their heads, "No, sorry."

"Oh, no...I'm never gonna find him," the boy moaned, his head in his hands. The duo shared a look and decided to take some pity on him, seeing as how miserable he looked.

Harry spoke up, "Would you like some help looking?"

"Really?" at their nod, he sighed with a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger," said Harry as Hermione gave the boy a small wave.

They didn't miss as his eyes widened as he took in Harry's name, before he recovered and held out his hand. Harry and Hermione took it and shook, before he introduced himself with a soft and shaky voice.

"N-nice to meet you both, I'm Neville Longbottom. Thanks for the help in finding Trevor," stuttered Neville, nervous that he was talking to the 'savior of the wizarding world'. He even offered to help find his lost toad! They made their way down the train, keeping an eye out for Neville's toad.

After a half an hour and no luck, the trio met back up in the hallways, toad-less. Still, Neville asked them, "Anything?

Harry shook his head with a sympathetic look and Neville's face dropped in sadness. Hermione then got a bright idea from one of the spell books she read. It was an older level charm that they wouldn't learn, but one of the older students might know it. "What about asking an older student to summon the toad?"

Neville's eyes immediately brightened at this and he nodded excitedly. The trio made their way further down the train, toward the front where the older students seemed to be.

They saw a tall blonde girl with long curly hair was walking toward them, already in her robes. Her tie and crest were blue and bronze, showing that she was in the Ravenclaw house. She also had another badge on her robe, showing that she was a prefect. Hermione decided to take the lead, "Excuse me?"

She stopped and turned around with an inquisitive eyebrow raised, "Do you need help?"

"Erm, yes. Neville here has lost his toad and we were wondering if you could summon him?"

The older girl smiled, "Of course. What's his name?"

"Trevor," supplied Neville, his eyes wide with hope. She nodded and took her wand out, raising it in the air, flicking it.

"_Accio Trevor the toad_," said the girl, a couple of seconds later, a brown toad flew into her open hand with a "ribbit!"

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed with wide eyes, the older girl handing the happy boy the toad. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Oh, I'm Penelope Clearwater, prefect from Ravenclaw. If you need anything else, just find me or another prefect. You three should get changed into your robes. We're only a couple of hours out," said Penelope with a smile, the trio nodding their heads and saying their "thanks" to the girl before walking back to their compartment. They decided to get dressed, the three awkwardly standing out of the compartment, contemplating how to proceed, before Harry turned to Hermione.

"Ladies first. Neville and I will just wait in the hall," said Harry, blushing red while Neville just ducked his head.

"Thank you," said Hermione as the two boys made their way out of the compartment. Hermione closed the curtains while Neville was keeping a firm grip on Trevor. Harry watched amused as he lectured the toad on not sneaking away from him again, before Hermione finished and it was their time.

**-oOo-**

The trio were talking to each other, the excitement building with every second that passed. Neville, being from a pure-blooded family, was telling Harry and Hermione some things about the magical world and about his home-life. They learned that his parents weren't able to take care of him, so he lived with his Gran. They didn't prod him for information, seeing that the subject of his parents made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, my parents are dentists." Hermione responded to Neville's question about her own parents, both boys not noticing the slightly uncomfortable look that she had on. Hermione felt terrible for lying to her new friends, but what would they think if they knew she lived in an orphanage? Neville was from a prominent pure-blooded family, Harry was the 'Boy-Who-Lived', while she was just Hermione No-Name. The last name of Granger was from Miss Abbey's grandmother, since Professor McGonagall said that she needed a last name. She was lying, but it wasn't like they would find out, well, she hoped they wouldn't. Neville was confused as to what a dentist was and was about to ask her about them, when the door to their compartment was yanked open.

There stood three boys all dressed in their robes. The middle one was shorter and skinnier than the others. He had pale blond hair slicked back onto his head and sharp silver eyes, with pointed facial features. The two flanking him, were for lack of a better word, fat. They reminded Harry of Dudley, and he immediately expected them as bullies.

"Longbottom," the middle boy almost sneered the name while Neville's ears turned pink as he ducked his head, "Potter is on this train. You seen him?"

Harry's eyes slightly widened, while Hermione was put off by the incredibly rude boy, "You know, it is very rude to just barge in our compartment and demand information."

The blond turned his silvery gaze to the bushy haired witch and narrowed his eyes, "And who might _you _be?"

She narrowed her eyes in response, "I think you should introduce _yourself _first."

"Malfoy_,_ _Draco Malfoy_," he exaggerated the name and smirked at the prominence. Everyone knew who the Malfoy's were, considering he was apart of the Most Noble House of Malfoy, his father was on the board of Governors for Hogwarts. They were a prominent pure-blood family. He was shocked when he saw that neither the girl or boy reacted to his declaration. He turned then gestured to his pudgy minions flanking him, "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Hermione Granger."

"_Granger_," said Draco, frowning as he tried to recall any pure-blooded families named Granger. "What's your blood status?"

"Erm, what does that even mean?"

"Are you a pure-blood? Half-blood? _Muggle-born?_" Draco asked impatiently and Hermione had noticed that he spit out the last one, like it was something foul-tasting on his tongue.

"My parents are muggles, yes."

His sneer seemed to only deepen as he looked at Hermione in disgust. "Of course, I should have smelled your stench from here."

"I think it's time that you left," Harry said as he stood up, not liking how he was talking to Hermione. Unfortunately, the movement shifted his hair and Draco got a glimpse of his famous scar, making a smirk appear across the blond's face.

"Harry Potter. I see that you've have the unfortunate experience of sitting with a squib and a _mudblood_,"Harry registered Neville's gasp, but wasn't sure for which unfamiliar name he used. Both seemed like insults, and even though his instinct was to first run away and hide, like with Dudley's 'gang', he felt the need to protect his new...friends? "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you out," he extended his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thanks," Harry said in an overly polite tone, completely ignoring Malfoy's extended hand.

"You'll regret this."

"We'll see," said Harry, not meaning a single word of it. Draco gave one last sneer before exiting the compartment with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum following him. Harry sat back down in his seat as Neville turned to him.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville said, looking extremely grateful and in awe that someone would defend him. No one had ever done that before, except his Gran.

Hermione, who was still frowning in confusion, turned to the pure-blooded wizard. "Neville, what did those names mean?"

Neville blanched, suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable. "Squib is the name for someone with magical parents, but who were born without magic. He was talking about me-"

"But, you got your letter to Hogwarts, how can you be a squib?" Hermione cut in, confused and watched as Neville looked down at his lap.

"He was just saying that because I'm not very good at magic."

"How can you be good at magic? We haven't even started school! No one in first year is good at magic, yet." Hermione assured Neville.

"What was the other word? 'Mudblood,'" asked Harry.

"Mu...m-mud..._that word _is the foulest name you could call a muggle-born witch or wizard, like you, Hermione. It means dirty blood. Pure-bloods like Malfoy think that they're blood is pure, making them better than muggle-borns and half-bloods, they think that they're superior."

"That's...that's..." Hermione started with an indignant look, trying to find the right word.

"Rubbish," Harry finished with a frown.

Hermione nodded at Harry, "Yeah! Just because I don't have magical parents doesn't make me inferior, nor does it make my blood dirty! It doesn't anyone else who's like me, either!"

"Neville, please tell us that you don't believe that." Harry pleaded with the boy, who immediately shook his head with wide eyes.

"Of course not! It honestly doesn't matter whether you're a pure-blood, half-blood, or a muggle-born. It's just 'politics rubbish', as my Gran says and it doesn't make any difference to _me_ what your blood-status is."

Hermione smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks, Neville."

The boy flushed and his ears pinked as he ducked his head at the sincerity in Hermione's words.

"Look!" Harry pointed out the window, the trio pressing their noses to the glass to get a look at Hogsmeade Station.

**-oOo-**

As soon as they were off the express, the followed a loud booming voice yelling for first years. Harry recognized it immediately as Hagrid and guided Hermione and Neville over, introducing them to the gentle half-giant. They were guided down a dark path, the trio holding onto each other so they wouldn't trip, all the way to where the boats were.

They sat together in a boat, along with a red-headed boy who introduced himself as Ron Weasley. He started babbling to Harry as soon as he saw Harry's scar. He was enthusiastic and was talking to Harry the whole way, telling him about his family and a sport called 'Quidditch'.

Hermione and Neville shared an uneasy glance, not sure if Harry would ditch them in favor of this boy, but before they could worry any longer, the castle was in view.

It was beautiful against the dark starry sky.

You could her the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of students, taking in the grand form of the ancient establishment. The butterflies were dancing around in their bellies as they got closer and closer to the entrance.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry stuck together as they walked to the giant front door, where Hagrid knocked. Hermione smiled when she saw Professor McGonagall open the door for the first years, Hagrid telling her that they were all accounted for, before she ushered them in.

Professor McGonagall gave them a summary of the sorting, before leading them into the Great Hall. Four tables were filled with students while all the staff sitting at the Head Table, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore sitting in his rightful spot. Older students looked at the first years remembering how they were in their place not long ago and hoped to welcome them as much as possible. When they got to the front, they saw a stool with an old looking hat sitting on top of it. Much to their shock, the hat came alive and sang a song! Most of the first years were too shocked to register the words of it, but it was basically describing each House.

Then, the sorting began. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor. The bushy haired witch watched as her fellow first years were sorted and when they were at_ G_, she knew it was only a matter of time before, "Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out and looked toward the bushy haired girl standing between Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. It almost flustered her, as she could remember their fathers standing together, waiting to be sorted into their houses.

The boys on either side of her gave her a supporting glance, while Hermione shuffled up to the stool and sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of her bushy hair.

The young witch sat confused for a moment, before she finally heard a voice in her mind.

_Plenty of brains, that's for sure. Ravenclaw would suit you just fine..._

She remembered the look on Harry's face when she mentioned that his parents were in Gryffindor, and didn't want to be separated from her new...friend.

_Gryffindor, hm? Just like the Potter boy. Yes, I can see courage within you. Going on when hardships have tried to stop you, keeping your head held high during conflict. I know where you will fit..._

"Gryffindor!"

She smiled in relief and saw Neville and Harry cheering and clapping for her with smiles on their faces. She hopped off the stool and practically flitted toward the loudest cheering table, who were welcoming their new Lion to their House. She sat down next to some younger students and turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Soon enough, it was Neville's turn and he nervously sat down on the stool, tripping over himself on the way. She crossed her fingers on her lap for luck and waited to hear where Neville would fit.

"Gryffindor!"

She leapt to her feet to cheer when Neville beamed with happiness, running over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione. A couple of more names passed, idle to their minds, until they heard their friend being called.

"Harry Potter."

It was as if someone turned the volume, everyone watching on bated breath to where the Boy-Who-Lived should be Housed. The Gryffindors were all crossing their fingers for luck, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses hoping that they would get the newest celebrity, while Slytherin would just love to shove it in the faces of the other Houses that they got the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione and Neville watched anxiously as their friend was sorted, sitting still as statues to where their friend would go.

"Gryffindor!"

**-oOo-**

It seemed to the first year that the first month went by quickly. Classes were challenging, especially to the muggle-born students who haven't been around magic in their house-hold. Hermione seemed to pick it up just fine and with her help, Harry and Neville were exceeding expectations in classes. Hermione picked up Transfiguration easy, much to the hidden delight of Professor McGonagall, when Hermione was the only student able to successfully turn her match into a needle in class.

Hermione and Neville had some unspoken agreement that they would always pair up in classes after Ron Weasley snagged Harry as a partner. The red-head seemed to like to talk about his two favorite subjects - food and Quidditch. If it wasn't for Hermione's help, they wouldn't have learned or accomplished anything and would be barely passing. Neville helped them through Herbology, which he took a natural shine to, and was praised by Professor Sprout when, with a little nudge of confidence from Hermione, he would speak up in class.

Potions was hard on Harry and Neville, Professor Snape made it his personal mission for their lives to be a living hell. He constantly belittled Neville's work, who thanked his lucky stars he was working with Hermione, whose help kept his grades up. Harry, however, wasn't faring well. One little slip and Snape took an unnecessary amount of points away. He liked to point out that Harry was 'the new celebrity', as if he reveled in it somehow and sneered every time he glanced at the black-haired boy.

The trio received a tea invite from Hagrid, the three going to his small hut near the Forbidden Forest. Harry asked Hagrid some questions about Professor Snape, inquiring about why he hated him, when Hagrid assured that he was just a little rough around the edges. Neville saw an article about someone breaking into Gringott's, which arises Harry's curiosity when he realized that it was the same vault Hagrid had emptied on Harry's birthday. When Harry voiced this, Hagrid hedged and escorted the three first years out, their minds buzzing with questions.

Flying lessons had an unexpected outcome when Harry was offered a spot on the Quidditch team as the seeker, following his impressive demonstration with retrieving Neville's Rememberall from Malfoy. After Harry had told Hermione and Neville the news, Malfoy and his goons came up and challenged Harry to a duel at midnight in the Trophy Room. Harry, still angry at Malfoy, opened his mouth to accept, before Hermione intercepted, narrowing her eyes at the blond.

"This isn't just a ruse to get us to a place where you wouldn't show up, we would get caught and in turn, detention and point deduction, right?"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle paled considerably with their eyes wide, shocked at Hermione figuring out their trick. Harry narrowed his eyes at the snake, thanking his lucky stars for having Hermione's brain to cut off his _decision-making-without-thinking._

"Poorly planned, Malfoy. You're just too much of a coward to show up," Hermione said in a haughty tone.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy sneered at Hermione, who was unbothered.

"_Yes, really,_" she mocked the silver snake and then gave him a dismissive wave, "Anyway, Harry here would just beat you no matter what. That's the second reason you wouldn't show up."

That was it. He had enough. This mudblood actually insinuated that he, _Draco Malfoy_, would be beaten in a duel? Didn't she know who his father-no, she wouldn't. She wasn't part of their world, she was just a _mudblood._

"Tonight, trophy room, midnight. We'll see who gets beaten,_ mudblood_." Malfoy hissed, Harry tensing from his seat at the name directed toward Hermione, while Hermione just gritted her teeth. The blond swaggered away while his two pudgy friends followed him. When they were gone, Harry allowed himself to panic and turned to his bushy haired friend.

"Hermione, are you nuts? I can't duel, Malfoy. I was _kind of _glad that you figured out it was a trick," Harry hissed in a quiet voice, Hermione just smiling mischievously at her friend.

"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione saw his uncertain look and leaned closer to whisper, "Trust me."

Harry reluctantly nodded and after dinner, the trio made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione then filled them in that they weren't going to show up for Malfoy's little challenge, and wanted them to wait and see what would happen.

Sure enough, according to her plan, the next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were met by an irate trio, Draco Malfoy informing them, in an enraged voice, that they were caught and had to serve two weeks worth of detentions with fifty points taken from Slytherin.

"It seems you were out Slytherin'd, Malfoy."

Draco just glared at Harry, who was wearing a wide grin with pride at his friend, watching the trio stomp into the Great Hall like petulant children, right over to the Slytherin table. To the Gryffindo trio's amusement, the majority of the snakes were looking at the three with disdain for the loss of points.

"Scary. Brilliant, but scary." Neville commented to Hermione, the bushy haired witch just smiled at the compliment.

_Score one for the mudblood. _

**-oOo-**

On Halloween, Hermione finally snapped with Ron Weasley's blatant ignorance of instructions in class, which in turn was a lack of respect of their Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. Hermione had grown to admire the teachers of Hogwarts - well, with the exception of Snape. She had only been to primary school a couple of times in between being passed around foster homes. These teachers cared so much more for their students, and ignoring their simple instructions angered Hermione.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take somebody's eye out," Hermione told Ron, gently pushing his arm back onto the table. "First of all, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi_o_sa, not Levio_sa_."

"You do it, then." Ron snapped while Hermione, determined to show this prat that paying attention actually has a positive outcome, picked up her wand. She couldn't help the smug expression that crossed her face at Ron's red face as her feather floated higher and higher.

"Well done, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick gushed, all the Gryffindors happy that Hermione had gotten them extra points. Ron was blushing red because he had been shown up, while Harry and Neville were smiling at Hermione's accomplished face.

"She's a nightmare, honestly, it's a wonder she has any friends!" Ron bellowed as soon as they were outside the class, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan just shrugging their shoulders. Hermione wasn't all that bad, though she was slightly bossy, she did help them with schoolwork when they needed it.

Unfortunately, Hermione was right behind Ron and couldn't contain the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Those words really hit hard and before Neville and Harry could stop her, she was already running away. Harry, seeing Hermione's saddened face, felt anger like he had never felt before. Someone had made his best friend cry, and he didn't like it at all.

He rounded on the ginger haired boy, "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. You're not defending-" Ron started, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Yes, yes I am. She's _my _friend, she's _our_ friend," Harry said, gesturing to Neville, who was glaring at Ron. "I expect an apology to Hermione."

Ron was resembling a fish, the way his mouth was opening and closing. He couldn't believe Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was defending that know-it-all bookworm. He finally settled on something to say, but Harry and Neville were running in the direction Hermione took off in. They got closer to the bathrooms, when they saw the back of a bushy head of hair.

"Freeze, Hermione!" Harry called out, the girl halting her steps, but not turning around. Neville and Harry caught up and ushered her to a corner to get some privacy, where they saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, don't listen to him. It's just jealousy talking because you showed him up," assured Neville, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and looked up at them with teary eyes, "Really?"

"Of course! Ron was just talking like that because he was embarrassed. I don't think he'll talk like that about you again and you should expect an apology later. No one messes with our friend," Harry soothed her. He didn't like seeing his best friend sad, and knowing that someone put those tears in her eyes made him angry, angrier than he had ever been. "What do you say, Hermione? Are you gonna let some stupid prat's words hurt you, or are you gonna be the tough Hermione we know?

Wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up straight, she smiled at the two boys. "Come on, we have History of Magic next and I don't want to be late." Neville and Harry both smiled at her normal tone of voice and swung their arms across Hermione's shoulders.

"There she is," Harry murmured with a large smile toward the young witch. Hermione returned it with earnest, her two cute, and slightly large, front teeth showing. The trio made their way down to their History of Magic class, where Harry and Neville were looking forward to a nap. Thank God Hermione paid rapt attention to the droning of Professor Binns.

**-oOo-**

"Hermione, can you pass the pumpkin pie?"

Hermione grabbed the treat and passed it to Harry, digging into her own sweet treats that were available on Halloween. Everyone was enjoying the feast, especially Ron Weasley who compulsively filled his plate. He had, albeit reluctantly, apologized to Hermione, and she respectfully accepted. However, from the look on Harry's face, he was not welcome to sit near the trio, so he trudged down to Seamus and Dean.

"Troll! In the dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrel came barreling into the Great Hall, running toward Professor Dumbledore eating at the Head table. Before promptly passing out, he muttered, "Thought you'd like to know."

Commotion.

The Great Hall erupted with cries of fright, panicking as lightning struck on the charmed ceiling. Harry felt something warm in his hand and looked down to see Hermione's small hand in his. When he looked at her face, he saw that it was full of fright, her brown eyes wide. The growing boy in him registered in the back of his mind that feeling of her hand in his was not unpleasant, not at all. He also registered that he wanted to keep her hand in his for as long as possible, soothing her fears that nothing would happen to her.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, achieving the meaning of the word as everyone turned to see what their Headmaster had to say. "Everyone will remain calm. Prefects, please take a headcount of your Houses and keep everyone here."

He nodded at the other Professors who took out their wands and made their way out of the Great Hall. Sophie Clarke and Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefects, started to take a headcount of the Lions, making sure that they were all accounted for. Dan Williams and Emma Hall, the Head Boy and Girl, announced that the feast will continue as more food appeared on the tables.

Professor Quirrel snapped his eyes open and assured Madam Pomfrey that he was fine, before slipping out in the hall to join the other Professors. No one had noticed a thing as they were too busy with either worrying about the troll or stuffing their faces.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione were a little uneasy about a troll prowling around the castle, the didn't have much of an appetite, so they spent their time reading or doing homework assigned until the Professors came back into the Hall. Professor Dumbledore told the students that the troll was taken care of, and that it was okay to go back to their Houses.

"Well, that was interesting." Neville commented, Harry and Hermione just smiling and walking with the rest of their house back to their tower.

Hermione's hand never left Harry's until they separated to go to their dorms.

**-oOo-**

With November, came Quidditch, and Harry's nerves were rising. He was practicing with the team, but still felt like he couldn't grasp the game. All he really understood was that he would catch the Golden Snitch, while trying to avoid the bludgers. Thankfully, Hermione had checked out 'Quidditch Through the Ages' for Harry, who read it fervently to get ready.

Unfortunately, while sitting outside and studying, Professor Snape confiscated the book under the pretense that library books weren't allowed outside. He flashed a small, borderline sinister, smile, showing off his yellow teeth, before...limping away. Angry that the greasy git was going to get his friend in trouble, he ran after Snape to retrieve the book, only to hear him talking to Filch about a three-headed dog in the school that attacked him.

Sharing this information with his friends, they ponder about why there would be a three-headed dog in the school and why it attacked Snape. Coming up with more questions than answers, they decide to let sleeping dogs lie.

The first match against Slytherin was the next morning, and Harry's nerves were shot. Hermione and Neville gave him some words of encouragement and luck, before heading up to watch the game.

Gryffindor was holding their own against the Snakes, who had resorted to foul play. Terrence Higgs was penalised for pushing Harry out of the way, trying to find the snitch. While chasing after it, Harry's broom started bucking out of control and Hermione glanced across to the teachers through her omnioculars, seeing Snape concentrated on the broom.

"It's Snape," she hissed to Neville, who followed her out of the Gryffindor stands. Hermione sprinted up the teacher's tower and crawled under the seats, looking for a the distinct black robes of her greasy professor. Recognizing it, she pointed her wand at him and channeled the magic inside of her. She used some of her emotions, knowing that he was trying to kill Harry, _her best friend._

_"Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_ Hermione softly muttered, a small fireball shooting from the tip of her wand and toward Professor Snape's robes, lighting them on fire.

_Don't **ever** try to hurt one of my friends_, Hermione thought as she ran out toward the opening where Neville was waiting for her.

Professor Flitwick saw the broom bucking and frowned, figuring that it must have been a curse of a jinx, probably by one of the Slytherin students, and he wouldn't put it past Snape. He raised his wand. _"Finite Incantatem!"_

Harry's broom immediately stopped jerking and the Weasley twins helped place him back on it securely, before he spotted the snitch. Hermione and Neville watched as he raced after the snitch, falling off and crashing to the ground. They watched in confusion as Harry looked like he was about to be sick, only to spit out the snitch into his hands.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced, while Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!"

"Woo! Yeah, Harry!" Hermione and Neville both yelled as Harry held up the snitch, the Gryffindor seats exploding with cheers. Harry had a large smile on his face as he glanced around the pitch. He caught sight of his best friends cheering him on, and raised the snitch to them, a large smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Obligatory naming of the Head Boy and Girl - Dan and Emma. Don't hate me. I want to get right into the story, so the next chapter will be the end of Year 1 and start of Year 2. I'd rather just summarize everything like I did in this chapter. Oh, and I'm also making a sensible Dumbledore, instead of bashing him. Tired of the bashing stories when they could just fill plot holes**.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter fought me hard, but I finally beat it into submission. I don't know if its good, but now we can move on because I covered the the rest of Year 1 and Year 2._

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After the Gryffindor victory, the trio made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, the Gryffindors cheering loudly, while the Slytherins sulked. Most of them didn't even show up, tucking their tails between their legs and hididng up in their dungeons. When Harry inquired to why his broom was acting up, and Hermione and Neville told him that it was Snape. Neville proudly told Harry how Hermione set fire to his robes, the green-eyed boy looking at his blushing best friend with immense gratitude.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime," she shrugged, the three breaking out into laughter as they continued their meal. Of course, the questions kept pouring into Harry's head. Did Snape really hate him enough to kill him?

Harry received another tea invitation from Hagrid and brings Hermione and Neville along, where they told the half-giant about Snape jinxing the broom to try and kill Harry, though he dismisses it as nonsense. When Hermione told Hagrid about Snape getting injured by a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor, Hagrid let it slip that its name is 'Fluffy' and that he got it from a 'Greek chappie.' Hagrid also let it slip that the dog was guarding is a secret known only to Albus Dumbledore and a man named Nicolas Flamel.

Their curiosity was peaked, but Hagrid refused to answer any more questions, knowing that he had said too much already. Hermione was determined to research this 'Nicholas Flamel' and find out what Fluffly could be guarding.

Christmas was approaching fast, and Hermione wasn't excited. Christmas had never been a big deal, considering she spent every Christmas at the orphanage. Sometimes Miss Abbey would treat them to some candy, but that would be it. She would normally just spend the whole day reading in her room, trying to ignore all the children buzzing with irritating Christmas spirit.

She was lying to her friends again. She had told Harry and Neville that her parents were going out of town for Christmas and gave her the option of staying at the castle. Harry, though, was overjoyed that she was staying, as he was too.

One problem for her, was that she didn't have anything to give to her best friends. She didn't have money to buy them any gifts, and didn't have any way to buy them anything. She felt sad, because they were her first friends and she wanted to show them her gratitude. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall noticed Hermione's sullen demeanor and found out her woes. In exchange for helping the Professor clean out her classroom, she made a deal that she would pay Hermione so that she could buy presents for Harry and Neville.

During their break, Hermione would help Professor organize her class 'the muggle way', and she even got some old books of McGonagall's that she didn't need anymore. Of course, she knew that Hermione would read anything she could get her hands on.

Professor McGonagall was able to get Harry and Neville some treats from Honeyduke's, and she also gave Hermione a copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages', to gift to Harry. Hermione's time with Professor McGonagall turned out to be beneficial when she inquired about Nicholas Flamel. McGonagall, understanding the girl's perpetual thirst for knowledge, told her that he was a famous alchemist, which gave her a clue of where to look in the library.

Hermione woke up on Christmas day and walked out of the empty dorms into the common room, where she found Harry sitting by the fire, staring at the tree with large, excited eyes. He caught sight of Hermione and smiled, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she said with a smile, walking out into the common room, where there were a couple of presents under the large tree. No one other than Harry and Hermione had stayed in Gryffindor, though the duo found it to be relaxing without the normal chaos. Hermione opened her gifts - she received a beautiful emerald cloak from Professor McGonagall along with some candy and a couple of books from Neville.

"Here," Hermione shyly handed Harry his gifts, watching as the green-eyed boy looked confused._ He actually had presents?_ He took the two packages from Hermione and opened the top, smiling when he saw a box of Honeyduke's chocolate, which had become one of his favorites after Neville shared with him. He beamed brightly when he saw the other gift, his very own copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Now, he would be able to know the sport inside and out.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said to the blushing girl, he then told her to wait, while he ran up into his dorm where he kept Hermione's present. He carried it back down to her and she gasped as soon as she saw it. "This is for you."

He had Hagrid collect some money out of his vault to buy Christmas gifts for his friends, practically giddy that he had friends to give gifts to. He wanted to make them really special, so he had Hagrid get Neville a couple of expensive books on Herbology and Neville's favorite candy, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

For Hermione, he was a little confused. If his aunt was any example, he knew that girl's liked jewelry and clothes as gifts, but Hermione wasn't a typical girl. She was special, and he wanted a gift that matched that. He noticed that she didn't bring an animal with her to Hogwarts, and wanted her to have a companion besides Harry and Neville.

Hermione stared at the tiny dark brown furball mewling in Harry's arms. It was a Kneazle! Hermione thought that it was absolutely adorable, with large ears, spotted fur, and a plumped tail reminiscent of a lion. Hagrid had told Harry that the shop owner had a Kneazle that had given birth recently, and he had gotten one of the kittens.

"I hope your parents are okay with me getting you this. Happy Christmas, Hermione." Harry said, handing the Kneazle to Hermione, who took it gently in her arms. She cradled the feline as it stared up at her with large amber eyes, a purr sounding from its throat. After studying her for a bit, he rubbed his face affectionately against hers.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione whispered with unshed tears in her eyes. Placing the Kneazle down on the ground, she turned to her smiling best friend and wrapped her arms around him. She had never given, nor received a hug before, but with Harry, it felt like the right thing to do. She had to thank him, somehow.

Harry immediately tensed up when she hugged him, but the feeling was quite pleasant, and he returned his first hug with gusto. He inhaled her scent of fresh parchment and vanilla, her bushy hair tickling his face and making him smile.

Both pulled back a little awkward, before Hermione scooped up the eager kitten in her arms and Harry scratched his head, "What are you going to name him?"

"Hmm...I know! Castor."

"Castor," Harry repeated and gently petted the small feline, staring at Hermione's happy face.

**-oOo-**

After Christmas dinner, Hermione and Harry decided to sneak out using Harry's invisibility cloak, which he received from an anonymous person, the note stating that it belonged to his father. They snuck into the library and into the restricted section to look up information on alchemy, hoping to find anything on Nicholas Flamel, until Filch and Mrs. Norris walked down the corridor. They snuck into a room, knowing that the cat could probably sense them under the cloak and hid.

It was an empty room, with a large mirror in the center of it.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Harry sounded out the words above the mirror and turned to Hermione. "What language is that?"

She narrowed her eyes and studied it closer, seeing that 'Erised' was 'desire' spelled backward. _Backwards...mirror_, she thought and turned to her best friend. "It's not a language, Harry, it's just backwards. I show...not your face...but your...heart's desire." Hermione read and Harry gasped as he looked into the mirror, pressing his hands against it. "What? What is it?"

"It-It's my parents! Look! It's my mum and dad!" Harry stuttered out, not taking his eyes off of the mirror, staring into it. Hermione glanced into the mirror, but couldn't see Harry's parents. She only saw Harry looking at himself, his face full of both happiness and sadness. He turned to look at Hermione, who shook her head.

"Harry, I don't see them."

"What do you mean? They're right there," Harry said, his voice almost pleading. "Mum, dad..."

Hermione kept looking into the mirror, before Harry walked over to stand beside her. "Hermione, what do you see?"

Hermione gazed into the mirror, suddenly Harry and Neville were beside her. They looked different - older, happy, her two best friends looking quite handsome, while she was more mature looking, her hair not so bushy, her teeth not so large, her body not so gangly. All three of them were laughing together, beaming wide with happiness. The Hermione in the mirror turned to Harry next to her, who took her hand in his while smiling that crooked grin. They then grew older, now looking like adults, but still together.

Her greatest desire was that she wanted her best friends with her forever. She never wanted them to leave her, like her parents left her, and silently vowed that they would always be together, and be there for each other. At least, she would be there for them.

Later while she laid in her bed, Hermione briefly wondered why she didn't see her own parents in the mirror, but then realized that they obviously didn't care enough to keep her, or to even leave her with a last name, so why should she desire to see them? She was glad with her greatest desire, her _real_ family - Harry and Neville.

"What do you see?"

Hermione glanced over to Harry's eager face and gave him a small serene smile. "The three of us, older. Still the best of friends," Hermione told Harry, who looked perplexed. "This mirror shows our greatest desire, Harry. Your greatest desire is having your parents back."

She glanced down to her right hand, the one 'Harry' in the mirror was holding, even as adults. She might have been fooling herself, but she could feel a slight warmth, like he really was holding her hand. She stepped back and Harry watched the mirror again, Hermione sitting back and letting him. He eventually got tired of standing and sat down, staring, gazing, longing.

Hermione was heartbroken. At least her greatest desire was within reach, while Harry would never see his parents again. She made sure to give Harry time, and stayed as support for him, whatever he needed.

It had become almost an obsession for Harry, compulsively coming back and gazing into the mirror. Just talking to his parents, telling them everything, he even attempted to introduce her, though it was odd because she couldn't see them. Every night, they would come back and she would come back with him. Castor would be curled up next to her, softly purring and she would bring a book with her to read. She was still looking for information on Nicholas Flamel, but she couldn't concentrate. She was so concerned for Harry. He became obsessively coming back to the mirror, Hermione coming back with him, even though the mirror made her uneasy.

She was scared that Harry wouldn't stop obsessing, but didn't have the heart to convince to leave, but thankfully, Professor Dumbledore caught them. He explained that many have wasted their lives staring into the mirror, driven mad with seeing their desires. Hermione and Harry were relieved when he told them that the mirror would be sent somewhere else.

The mirror was gone and Harry looked a lot better because of it. Neville came back along with the other students, thanking his friends for his gifts, along with invitations for the both of them to visit Longbottom Manor during the summer. Harry wasn't sure his aunt and uncle woud let him, and Hermione wasn't sure how to get there without them finding out about her living at an orphanage.

Hermione came through for them, finding Nicholas Flamel in one of the books she checked out from the library. Turns out, he was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which powers include turning any metal to gold and producing the Elixir of Life. Harry started to theorize that that was what 'Fluffy' is guarding and that Snape wanted to get his hands on it.

The trio told Professor McGonagall that Snape was trying to steal the stone. Initially shocked that they found out about the stone, she assured them that it was well guarded. Accepting that, especially with the idea of a three-headed dog guarding the door, they place the stone in the back of their minds. Time seemed to pass by quickly, and even though they were sure that the stone was safe, they kept their eyes on Snape.

Exams were in full swing and the trio were studying hard at the urging of Hermione. While walking back to the dorm from the library late one night, they spotted Snape toward the third floor corridor. Suspicious that he was going to try and steal the stone, the trio dropped their stuff off at the Gryffindor tower and Harry grabbed his cloak, which was the main reason of going back.

All three huddled under the cloak and up toward the third floor corridor. Finding an ajar door, the three walked through it and sucked in short breaths at the sight of the sleeping Cerebrus, a charmed harp playing in the corner. Hermione pointed out the trap door, and saw that it lead to an unknown drop. Holding each other's hands in support and taking a deep calming breath, the trio dropped into the unknown.

Five tests to get through, thankfully they made it out alive.

Neville identified the Devil's Snare, Hermione setting off some bluebell flames to repel it and letting them free.

Harry flew in the room full of keys, grabbing the one to unlock the door and letting them through.

The chessboard concerned them at first, but Neville played Wizard's Chess at home with his Gran. He sacrificed himself to the White Queen, knocking him down and allowing Harry and Hermione to pass through.

A mountain troll, which thankfully had already been defeated by Snape.

Finally, a riddle. A logical riddle that Hermione solved easily.

**-oOo-**

"You're a great wizard, Harry." Hermione said. So many words she wanted to say. She very well knew that her best friend could die from whatever was through those flames. She wanted to say how thankful that she was to him for being her friend, she wanted to tell him how great of a person he was, but those words wouldn't lodge from her tightened throat.

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, his face blushing at her praise.

"I said _wizard_, not _witch_," she replied with an impish grin, Harry letting out a laugh that he was incredibly grateful for. He just...needed something to take his mind off the situation, and that did it for a bit, before her face and tone turned serious.

"There are more important things than just books or cleverness. Bravery and friendship, which you have in spades. Just, _please_ be careful." Hermione's voice cracked and Harry blushed slightly, before Hermione pulled him in for a hug. It felt different from the hug at Christmas, though he didn't have many hugs to compare it to, considering it was only the second time someone had done so. It felt desperate, but also warm. He had no idea what was on the other side of those flames and came to a realization that he could die. It was quite a high possibility.

He returned his best friend's hug tightly and took in her vanilla scent. Hermione had been the first person to ever befriend him, and it was bitter that he could die after finally finding a place to fit in. He silently said goodbye to his best friend, before pulling back.

She had tears in her eyes.

Crying.

For him.

"Good luck, Harry." Hermione choked out, before taking the potion and running back through the flames. Harry took a deep breath and straightened his stance. He would face whatever was on that other side. For her. For Neville. For his parents.

He took the potion and walked through the flames.

**-oOo-**

"Ugh, my head."

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, the light making him wince along with the pounding in his head. He reached blindly toward a blurry table next to the bed, finding his glasses and putting them on. The Hospital Wing, he thought as he glanced around. He was alive!

Harry got flashes of what happened.

_Quirrel...taking off his turban...a raspy voice...Voldemort...the Mirror..."What do you see?"...his parents smiling at him...Hermione and Neville smiling at him...older, wiser...still the best of friends...family, his family..."Kill him!"...Quirrel charging...his hands on Quirrel's face...burning...screams...turning to stone...a mist rising from his Professor's limp body...screaming...blackness._

He won. He defeated Voldemort, again.

"You're awake, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see Madam Pomfrey standing by his bed, before she started fussing over him, shoving potions down his throat, checking him over for injuries. She started muttering some unintelligible things, but Harry's head was spinning. He just wanted to lay down and rest. But, he also wanted to see his friends.

Whatever Madam Pomfrey stuck down his throat made his decision easy as he felt his glasses being slipped off his face as darkness overpowered him.

**-oOo-**

"Sir, why would you keep Quirrel in the castle if you that he had Voldemort in the back of his head?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who let out a long weary sigh. The Headmaster sat next to the hospital bed, his blue eyes a little sad as he glanced at Harry.

"I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, the muggle saying goes, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'" Dumbledore said, Harry frowning at the Headmaster. "I would have rather had him close where I could keep an eye on him, than out there, doing Merlin knows what. I could keep an eye on him here, the Castle kept an eye on him when I couldn't. There was no way he could harm any students here. I know it must be harsh, but _you _had to banish him from that body. I knew that you would be protected. Lily's love protects you always, but he will get stronger. Now that he's only a spirit, he's weaker than he's ever been and you will have to defeat him again. I truly am sorry, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his head and considered this for a moment. Basically, it was planned out for him to defeat Voldemort and he'll do it again. For a while, he just sat in silence. "I'm not going to say it's okay, sir, because it's not. I do understand your reasons though, but it put my best friends in danger and that's not okay."

Dumbledore's beard twitched as he smiled at Harry, "That is something your father would have said. He put his friends before anything at Hogwarts."

"Where is the stone, sir? Is it safe?"

"Yes, it is safe, Harry. It had always been safe and he will never be able to get it. It was never in the castle in the first place. I implied that it was, because it was a way to draw his attention."

Harry nodded and settled back into bed, when he heard the pitter patter of feet running. He and Professor Dumbledore turned their heads to see Hermione and Neville running toward him, the Headmaster watching with a smile.

They both yelled in unison, "Harry!"

He saw Hermione's wide smile and he returned it.

He was alive.

**-oOo-**

The feast was in full swing.

Gryffindor had won the House Cup, cutting off Slytherin's streak, much to the annoyance of the Snake's and Snape. It was a contribution, a significant amount from the "Golden Trio" as some of the Gryffindors were calling Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Professor McGonagall gazed at her cubs with pride, especially one little girl who exceeded all her expectations.

She had talked to Hermione, and the girl explained her situation of omitting the fact that she lived in an orphanage. She advised Hermione to tell them, knowing that it could damage their friendship if she kept lying to them. She knew about Harry's situation of contempt at his guardian's house, and knew that the boy would be sympathetic, though a little angry that she lied.

Neville had invited Hermione and Harry to Longbottom Manor for the summer holiday, and when Hermione expressed her desire to go, Professor McGonagall talked to Lady Augusta and they decided that Minerva would pick her up and bring her. Since Longbottom Manor had heavy wards, and Voldemort wasn't a concern, Professor Dumbledore would bring Harry.

The trio was excited for the summer.

**-oOo-**

"You lied to us."

Hermione felt a stabbing pain in her heart at those words. Yes, she lied to them, and for a very poor reason she realized. She should have known that her best friends wouldn't have cared that she lived in an orphanage. She never had friends before, and she did everything she could to keep them close.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to lose the first kids my age who talked to me like a person, not a freak. M-My own parents left me on the front porch of the orphanage. Anybody who fostered me would send me back because I could do things other kids couldn't. I could make things happen and was teased for it. I was the weird girl and no one wanted to be my friend. I finally found somewhere to be normal, and I finally had friends. I found two people who wanted to be around me, so I lied to keep them close. I was wrong. I'm so sorry," the last word was a choked sob, Hermione collapsing on the couch and putting her head in her hands. Her shoulders wracked while she wept, knowing that because she lied to her best friends, she was going to lose them.

To her surprise, she felt Harry and Neville sit down next to her, the boys enveloping their friend in a hug from both sides.

"I'm sorry, I lied. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

They held her while she cried, still upset that their best friend lied to them, but needing to comfort her. She was still Hermione, and Harry could understand not wanting to tell them about his home life, because he was giving them half-truths. Yes, he had told them he lived with his aunt and uncle, but not his treatment. He didn't know if would ever want to share that, but maybe one day. For now, he and Neville comforted their hurting friend.

"Hermione, just promise that you'll never lie to us again. Okay?"

"I promise."

**-oOo-**

Harry and Hermione had just met Lady Longbottom - who preferred to be called Aggie - at King's Cross and were saying goodbye, until July when they would spend the rest of their Holiday at Longbottom Manor. Hermione could see Professor McGonagall waiting to take her back to the orphanage, which set her mood down a little. She wished that she could just live at Hogwarts.

The trio departed with Hermione giving her best friend's hugs, before Professor McGonagall took her back to her temporary home. She felt truly at home a Hogwarts. She cuddled Castor to her, who was mewling softly. He had grown a little since Christmas, but was still relatively tiny. He resembled a lion more than he did a regular house cat and it concerned Hermione.

"Professor, what about Miss Abbey with Castor?" Hermione asked her favorite Professor as they stood outside the orphanage door.

"I've placed a notice-me-not charm on him. She, or the other children, won't even realize that he's there. I'll remove it when I come to pick you up, Lady Longbottom already approved you bringing him."

Hermione nodded her head and glanced up to the woman who helped her so much. "Thank you, Professor...for everything."

"I will see you July 20," Minerva told the girl, who beamed in excitement. She nodded and walked up the path toward the orphanage, Miss Abbey waiting at the door and waving to Minerva.

The Scot smiled and turned to walk down the street, before apparating.

**-oOo-**

Harry stumbled out of the Floo and unceremoniously landed on the marble floor.

Professor Dumbledore had appeared to the Dursley's through their fireplace, scaring the hell out of them. Vernon started to sputter about 'freaks in his house', until Dumbledore silenced him and helped Harry pack up his things. The Dursley's were happy to get Harry out of their hands, as they were having a very important dinner party for one of Vernon's clients.

Dumbledore waved his wand and made the fireplace Floo ready, instructing Harry on the way to travel. Harry decided the he didn't like Floo travel as he landed on the marble floor.

"Harry!" he glanced up to see Neville walking toward him. He stood up and dusted himself off, shaking Neville's hand in a greeting, before turning toward the Lady of the Manor.

"Hello, L-Lady Longbottom." Harry stuttered out, still a little nervous about being in her presence. Augusta Longbottom was a stern woman with a stern looking face, and she could be downright nasty if you messed with someone she cared about.. had been overjoyed when she heard that her grandson was friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Lupin. She had immediately recognized the girl when she saw her on the Platform. She was both Elena and Remus rolled into one with her looks. From what Neville said, she was shy like Remus had been, but had some fire in her that came from Elena. She was delighted to meet the little girl of her son and daughter-in-law's friends.

"What did I say?" she asked with a smile, glancing at the Potter heir.

"Sorry, Aggie." Harry amended, before a house elf named Hizzy appeared and took Harry's things up to his room. Professor Dumbledore had business to attend to, so he couldn't stay long. After making sure that Harry was okay, he Floo'd away. They retreated to the dining room where lunch was being served when they heard a 'woosh' that came from the living room. Aggie was surprised at the speed of both boys shooting out of their seats.

"Hermione!"

They both ran toward their best friend, who placed Castor on the ground and embraced her boys. The three started shouting questions to each other, in between hugging, just incredibly happy to be reunited for the summer. Aggie and Minerva both watched with wide smiles at they alternated between yelling enthusiastically and hugging each other like they had been apart for years.

The trio had one thing on their minds - it was going to be a great summer.

**-oOo-**

They celebrated Harry's birthday for the first time in his life. Hermione and Neville had made a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Harry' and a cake was made. He was confused with what to do, until Hermione explained that you blow out the candles after you make a wish.

Before her Hogwarts letter came, Hermione had no idea when her birthday was. She had never celebrated it before as she had forgotten the prior year. The date September 19 didn't bring any special feeling to her, so she just ignored it. She wanted to make Harry's birthday special though, so with some leftover money earned from cleaning with Professor McGonagall, she and Neville bought Harry a broom service kit for his Nimbus, for which he was incredibly grateful.

Harry had also had a visit from a house elf named Dobby, who tried to warn Harry about 'terrible things' that would happen to him. Of course, Hizzy had ordered Dobby away from Longbottom Manor, but Harry was confused nonetheless. Terrible things, even more so than last year?

Mid-August, Aggie took them to Diagon Alley for shopping, insisting that Hermione let her pay for her school things. Seeing one look on the older woman's stern face was enough to shut Hermione up and void every argument she had. Flourish and Blott's was buzzing with people, all there to see 'Gilderoy Lockhart', their new DADA teacher. All girls there were swooning, while Hermione couldn't see what the fuss was. He had proportional features and a white smile, but didn't seem to have the magical capabilities to back up what was written in his book.

There, they had met Luna Lovegood, who Neville had known. She was a shy and quirky girl, staring her first year at Hogwarts. She had told Harry and Hermione that her dad owned the Quibbler, a magical newspaper, which was like the magical equivalent to a muggle tabloid.

Harry and Hermione then had the pleasure of meeting Lucius Malfoy, who was shopping along with Draco for their books. He and his son made some snide comments, mostly toward Hermione, but the trio was amused when he blanched whiter than his bleach blond hair at the sight of Augusta Longbottom, who promptly put him in his place. The House of Malfoy may be Noble, but the House of Longbottom was Ancient and Noble.

School started up soon enough much to Hermione's delight, though they quickly learned that Lockhart teaching DADA was a complete joke, especially after an incident with some pixies. He had let them loose in the classroom, and then retreated like a coward when they came after him. Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, she casted the freezing charm on the pixies as Professor McGonagall stormed into the room on alert from the ruckus. She awarded Gryffindor fifty points for Hermione's use of the freezing charm.

A muggle-born named Colin Creevey with a penchant for taking pictures took upon a deep admiration for Harry. He was always snapping his picture when he was near and babbling about nonsense, though he was harmless.

Quidditch started up again and Harry serviced his broom using the kit that Hermione and Neville got him. Before practice one Saturday, where Hermione and Neville were walking out to watch the team practice, Marcus Flint informed Oliver Wood that they had the field since they had to train their new Seeker, Draco Malfoy. His father had _generously_ supplied the team with brand new Nimbus 2001's, though everyone knew that his father basically bought his way onto the team. When Hermione voiced this, Draco let the name 'Mudblood' slip, resulting in a Gryffindor uproar. It would have escalated to a fight if not for Professor McGonagall coming to see what the fuss was about, and docked points from Malfoy for using _that _word.

Halloween rolled around and Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day party was held, which the trio attended. They tried to get Luna Lovegood to go with them, since they noticed some of the Ravenclaw's picking on her and ignoring her. She always seemed alone at the table, and her face, which seemed perpetually bright at Diagon Alley, was dull. She refused and hurried away like a startled mouse, much to the trio's confusion.

Leaving the party, Harry claimed to have heard a voice, which Hermione and Neville couldn't hear. He decided to follow it to the second floor, where the three found Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, hanging from a torch bracket, seemingly frozen. On the wall, written in red read,

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Filch found the and accused Harry of doing that to his cat, when everyone came out of the party to see the commotion.

Draco Malfoy, proving himself to be the git he is, hissed, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

They find that Mrs. Norris is petrified, which Dumbledore claimed was dark and out of reach for a second year student, disputing the claims of Harry petrifying the cat. Professor Binns, persuaded by Hermione, was able to tell them about the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar Slytherin's 'going away present' to Hogwarts.

Hermione set away for research.

**-oOo-**

During the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, a cursed bludger tried attacking Harry and ended up breaking his arm. After he caught the Snitch, Hermione cast the counter-curse and, in an effort to fix Harry's arm, Lockhart removed all the bones in it.

Harry was visited by Dobby the house elf once more during the night. He revealed that he was responsible for the bludger, and that he was still in grave danger. Harry took the warnings with a grain of salt, but was startled to hear that Colin Creevey was in the bed next to him, petrified, and Professor Dumbledore declare that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

Whatever was petrifying students was targeting muggle-borns, and Hermione was determined to solve the mystery.

**-oOo-**

Harry once again found himself to be a pariah of Hogwarts after the Dueling club incident. During a battle against Malfoy, he conjured a snake that was about to attack Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Harry ordered it, using Parseltongue, to leave him alone.

Everyone then assumed that Harry was the Heir, sans Hermione and Neville, who tried to defend Harry as much as possible.

**-oOo-**

After Harry wrote in the mysterious diary and talked to Tom Riddle, finding out about Hagrid and Aragog, the trio decided to go question the acromantula themselves. However, the information they got was less than useful and they had barely escaped with their lives after the giant arachnid offered them as dinner for his children. It was only the intervention of a werewolf that got them out...

_Harry, Hermione, and Neville immediately turned tail and started running back in the direction of the castle. They could hear the slithering of the multiple acromantulas as they came from all directions, looking for their meal. The trio dodged a couple of the eight-legged creatures, trying to get back to safety._

_Unfortunately, Hermione tripped over an exposed root and fell to the ground, Harry and Neville barely noticing over the commotion. She laid dazed for a moment and glanced up to see her best friends running, a momentary fear that they were going to leave her, when Harry turned his head, noticing that his bushy-haired best friend wasn't running with them._

_"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he skidded to a stop, Neville stopping in response._

_Hermione tried to get up, but heard the slithering even closer turned to see the 'children' crawling toward her, ready to kill her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, silently hoping that Neville and Harry would get away safely._

_Her eyes snapped open when a loud growl filled the air and the three baby acromantula's were knocked away from the girl by something. Light from the full moon appeared between the tree's branches and Hermione gasped._

_Standing between her and the now scared acromantulas, was a large wolf-like creature. It let out a loud howl form its crouch and turned toward Hermione, amber eyes boring into her. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of it. She felt...safe. It looked at her and sniffed deeply, its features almost softening. Others would have been scared that it was sniffing to test how delicious they were, but Hermione didn't consider that for a moment. She had no idea what it was doing, but it wasn't looking to make a meal out of her._

_The connection was broken when some more acromantula's tried to charge Hermione, the wolf creature snarling at them as he grabbed them and ripped them to shreds. She watched with morbid fascination as it took on many of the arachnids, decimating them completely and could hear Aragog crying out in misery at his children being torn apart. Hermione couldn't find it in her to pity him, as he had tried to make them their meal. She felt someone pulling her up and saw Harry and Neville by her sides, yanking her up from the ground._

_They sprinted from the forest and toward the castle._

**-oOo-**

Hermione didn't give any thoughts toward the werewolf as she was still focusing on what was petrifying the students. She was just itching to solve the riddle.

A couple of nights later, Hermione pulled Harry aside in the common room, asking him if she could borrow his invisibility cloak to research in the library. He agreed and snuck it into her bag in the common room after dinner. She thanked him and went up to her dorm, waiting until everyone fell asleep before sneaking out.

She made her way over to the restricted section as soon as she entered the library, being careful with her choice of books.

An hour later and no luck, until a shining light came through from Most Macabre Monstrosities, _"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

"A Basilisk," Hermione whispered. _Murderous stare...but they were only petrif...that's it. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin through Nearly Headless Nick, Mrs. Norris...the water, she saw it in the water._

"That's it. A snake...but how has it been getting around-oh! The water...pipes!"

She quickly tore out the piece of paper and marked down her notes, before putting everything. She slung the cloak over herself and kept the piece of paper in her hand, making her way out of the library. She had both hands up in front of her for the cloak, the paper in one fist.

She was so excited, she seemed to forget that there was a giant snake with a murderous stare running around the school. She was right near the hallway for the Gryffindor tower when she turned the corner, and saw a pair of yellow eyes.

_No!_

**-oOo-**

Penelope Clearwater was making her way toward the Gryffindor Tower early in the morning to meet Percy so that they could go to breakfast.

She had just turned the corner when she ran into something hard. She went crashing toward the floor from the force and heard something hard, like stone, crash next to her.

"Bloody hell," she hissed as she rubbed her sore knee. She looked to see what she ran into, but couldn't see anything, until she caught sight of a small foot. With shaking hands she reached out to touch the foot, before realizing it was covered in an invisibility cloak. The fabric felt like water as she touched it, but she didn't have time to marvel about it as she pulled it back to reveal Hermione Granger.

Petrified.

She was so shocked, it took her a few moments for her body to react. When it did, she shot off the floor and ran toward the Deputy Headmistress' office.

"Professor!" Penelope burst into McGongall's office without knocking, scaring the still waking Scot half to death.

"Miss Clearwater, what is it?"

"Granger's been petrified!"

**-oOo-**

Neville and Harry were waiting for Hermione in the common room, but she was late. When they asked Lavender Brown to go get her, in case she was oversleeping, she told them that her bed was empty.

"Maybe she's already at the hall?" Neville suggested, the Boy-Who-Lived who nodded his head, though a squirming sensation in his gut unsettling him. They made their way down to the Great Hall, not finding Hermione there either. They were starting to worry, especially when Professor McGonagall approached them with a solemn face and asked them to follow her.

Harry couldn't breathe when he saw her lying on the bed. Petrified.

"Hermione," Neville gasped out, still able to talk. Harry felt just as Hermione looked, frozen. She was lying on her back, both hands in front of her while her face carried a shocked expression.

"I believe that this is yours," Professor McGonagall said, handing Harry his invisibility cloak. Harry numbly took it from her, still watching his best friend lie unmoving on the hospital bed. He vaguely heard McGonagall tell him that the Mandrake Potion would be ready soon, but she was still petrified. For the first time in a long time, he felt terribly alone.

**-oOo-**

Harry picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of her pocket. His eyes widened as he saw that she had solved it.

"You're brilliant, Hermione...truly," he whispered, before giving her stone like hand a soft squeeze and running out of the wing to find Neville.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. God. This was extremely choppy and probably God awful, I know, but I hoped that I covered all that I changed. Everything that had happened in the Chamber is the same as canon, substitute Luna in for Ginny and Neville in for Ron. Now, we can get on with the story. I apologize if this was awful, but I was fed up with it and anxious to move on.**


End file.
